Echizen Twins: Christmas Holiday Special
by HoshixXxHikari080
Summary: Hello readers of Echizen Twins! As an apology for my absence, this is a oneshot for you girls! A side story, if you will; details are inside! Summary: Romance seems to spring up in winter, mainly around Christmas time. They are no exception. Fem!Ryomax?


**A/N: **Hey guys! Did you miss me! –bricked- …Yeah, I probably deserved that. Unfortunately, Echizen Twins is _still_ not how I like it, so I'll probably be deleting it once more. Sorry to all of those who read, reviewed, and favorited. D:

I'll do my best to finish the new ET once it's up and running. :) On that note, I give you this holiday special~! Merry Christmas~!

**Pairing: **I would say EchizenTwinsxVarious. And each twin will get a special someone, I suppose.

**NOTE: **This holiday special has nothing to do with the original story. It's a side story, and assuming the Fem!Ryoma/OCs are quite knowledgeable of the teams, and vice-versa, that the plot of this story will go along with how it is.

Fem!Ryoma is **Rika** and OC is **Riko.

* * *

**

"Rika! Riko! If you don't get up now, you're going to be late!" Rinko Echizen called out to her daughters, wiping her hands with a small dish towel.

Her ears picked up some crashes and light cursing and muffled yells. Chuckling to herself, she resumed to the smoked honey ham in the oven. The two didn't despise American food as much as they revealed, and heaven knows that they will gladly vacuum up the Christmas feast Rinko was cooking up, be it American food or not.

Checking the oven, the lawyer mindlessly stirred the glaze heated up on the stove. It had been raining earlier, so at first the snow hadn't stuck; now it was starting to stick and pile pretty well, coming two inches.

Riko, as usually, was the first to come down. All traces of sleep were gone from her face, other than the slight narrow of her eyes, showing of her grumpiness. She was decked in skinny jeans and an Aeropostale blue hoodie on top, the one with the furry material on the inside. She had a soft, long scarf draped around her shoulders and neck.

Rinko nodded in approval of her outfit, "Good, you dressed warmly. Are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt underneath? What about that navy one from Abercrombie? Go get that; I have your gloves here and you'll wear those boots I gave you. And where's Rika? Go make sure she's awake, will you?"

Sighing, Riko only nodded in obedience, turning to the stairs to change her shirt and go see if her sister was awake. There _was_ a high chance that Riko has gotten up, cursed as she stubbed her toe, before falling back into bed with a 'Aw-screw-this' attitude.

Half an hour later, Riko bounded down the stairs with a yawn, dressed in seemingly the same style as before, with a grumbling Rika behind her. The older twin was decked in boot cut jeans and a long-sleeved shirt and on top was a navy-blue cardigan, also long-sleeved. The same scarf was draped over one shoulder, having yet to be properly wrapped around her build.

Ushering the two out, Rinko grabbed the bags of presents and handed them towards the girls with their gloves and hats. Rika slipped on her converses, waiting patiently for her younger twin who was shoving her jeans into the boots.

"Bye Okaa-san!" The two chorused, and each with two bulky bags in both arms, left and was bombarded by snow. Sighing, the two trekked to Kawamura's Sushi, where the gang was supposed to meet.

…About an hour ago.

Riko frowned, staring at her sister with what would be the puppy-dog look, and Rika grunted impatiently. The things she did for her sister…

Sighing, Rika nodded as the two rushed to the meeting place.

* * *

Sliding the door open, Rika panted slightly before being pushed in by her twin. Shooting an annoyed look to which she only received an apologetic shrug, the two turned to look inside, only to be greeted by the sight of all 3 rival teams.

"O'chibi~ Chibisuke~" Eiji cheered as he glomp-tackled the closest twin, fortunately and unfortunately being Rika. While she looked annoyed, she made no move to push him off, instead sighing before motioning to the bags beside her.

"Eiji-senpai, if you want your Christmas present, you should get off me."

He was off as fast as the speed of life, and with an innocent smile, Riko suggested, "Oh, but Eiji-senpai, even if you keep hugging her, you'd still get a present from me."

Alas, the redhead denied the offer, thinking that two presents sounded better than one. As he skipped away to join Oishi, Rika glared at her twin.

"I thought you were the good twin," she accused.

"I am." Riko agreed.

"Then, I thought you were on my side." Rika desperately stated.

"Nope~ I'm on my own side~" Riko sang, picking up the bags, only to blink as they were lighter than before.

"I'll take them."

She hadn't noticed the brunette captain beside her, and smiled slightly before nodding. Riko ignored her sister's smirk before one of her own came.

"Oh~ It's Yukimura-san~"

Rika's cheeks burned red, as she forced her blush to go away. It faded to a light pink, and Riko chuckled at the insistent color. Good thing it was cold outside.

The buchou nodded and smiled at Riko in greeting, to which she responded with a nod of her own, before joining Seigaku's captain. He turned to Rika and greeted her with a small smile, "Hello Rika-chan. Allow me to carry your bags."

Despite her open mouth in protest, he was already walking away with them as Rika had no say. Closing her mouth, she sighed before heading over to the large table. Sitting between her sister and the Rikkaidai captain, she shared a small smile with Riko, who was sitting next to Seigaku's captain.

Ahh, the wonders of love.

Oops, I mean, uhh, no, they most certainly were not crushing on anyone! Now, Rika, Riko, stop glaring at me and go back to sitting… Yeah.

The twins chattered lightly with the polite ones around them (Oishi, Yagyuu, Yukimura), ignoring the annoying ones (Momoshiro, Ahobe) and flirtatious ones (Oshitari, Niou, Ahobe), and sat in a comfortable silence with the silent ones (Tezuka, Sanada, Kaidoh, Hiroshi.)

And then there were those silly challengers (Momoshiro, Kirihara, Eiji), and finally the shy/normal/others (Fuji, Jackal, Marui, Gakuto). Kawamura was behind the counter, chopping off sushi with his dad, Jiroh was sleeping on the other seat behind their table, and the data masters were off on their own.

All in all, a regular, normal, almost _pleasant_ day.

* * *

And then came the gifts. Oh dear lord, it wasn't even a tornado or hurricane. It was a **typhoon** of wrapping paper as certain people wanted, no demanded, their presents ASAP. Momoshiro and Eiji were their usual harassing silly selves, Kirihara was being annoyance, Atobe was being a flirting, arrogant annoyance, and well, everyone was trying to calm down.

Rika and Riko were, well, trying to keep the rest of their sanity and patience. Ignoring them, the two went along and gave presents to the rest of the Seigaku, Hyoutei, and Rikkaidai teams, skipping those who were _annoyances_.

("Arn~? You _dare_ skip Ore-sama?" "Nya~! O'chibi~ Chibisuke~ Whyyy? T^T" "Oi, c'mon brats, give them to your favorite senpai! I'll even give you burger coupons!" "-pop- Aren't you supposed to give them to the tensai first?" "Oi, ball of fat, since when was that tradition? You're supposed to give them to the good looking one. –winks-" "Buchou, Niou-senpai and Marui-senpai are flirting! Eep!" "Why you-")

Yeah, I think you get it.

Lastly, the twins turned to their crushes.

"Rika-chan, it's getting quite hectic in here. Would you like to take a walk with me?" Yukimura suggested nervously. With a blink and a nod, Rika shifted the bag slightly in her hand, "I'd like that Yukimura-kun."

The two left after their goodbyes and Riko glanced at the door with a soft smile. Bidding a quiet goodbye to those around her, the girl left, completely forgetting about her present to the Seigaku captain.

Said captain gazed at the door almost longingly, before Fuji caught his attention by shoving a pair of gloves into his hands. Before the smiling tensai could say anything, Tezuka was out the door.

* * *

"Echizen-san!"

Riko blinked as she turned around, snow gently flying into her hair. "Ah, buchou!"

"You forgot these," He murmured as he handed her her gloves, fingers brushing slightly.

Holding back the shiver that trailed down her spine, she gently took them from him before slipping them on. "Thank you, Buchou."

Tezuka nodded, before gently taking the bag from the petite girl beside him. "I'll walk you home."

Smiling shyly with a red blush, Riko had to appreciate the snow and the cold atmosphere around her, otherwise revealing her blush to the guy beside her.

The walk to Riko's house was cold and silent – a semi-awkward, semi-comfortable silence. Mainly, it was caused by the two being the quiet, anti-social beings and also because they wouldn't know what to say.

However, the walk was all too short for the two who were secretly enjoying it. With a quiet sigh, Riko turned towards the brunette, who was offering the bag to her.

Blinking, she gave another rare smile, "Keep it. It's for you anyway."

"Thank you." He murmured, lowering his arm gripping the bag back to his side, but not moving his eyes away from her. She was so… pretty, with the snow stuck to her hair and eyelashes.

"Well…" It was awkward again. "I guess I'll see you later Tezuka-buchou."

It was all an instinct, a spur-of-the-moment kinda thing… That was the only logical explanation for his actions; he was a think-before-you-act kinda guy after all.

He grabbed her arm and pointed up before their lips met.

|Meanwhile…|

The silence between the two was… just silent. Rika couldn't tell whether it was awkward or comfortable or uncomfortable. Yukimura seemed tense and unused for it being so quiet, despite that his best friend/vice captain was Sanada.

Sighing to herself, Rika stopped walking as they got to a park and sat down at a nearby bench, Yukimura following. As he sat, Rika handed the bag wordlessly to him, eyes staring at the ground and anywhere but him.

Startled, he took the bag slowly, gazing confusedly and gently at the bag. Reaching in, he muffled a chuckled at the wrapped blob. Unfortunately, he failed. Shooting him an annoyed and embarrassed glance, she mumbled, "Riko and Okaa-san wrapped the others."

"And you did this one?" He inquired softly, shifting the gift around in his hands.

"Just open it." She muttered, refusing to look up.

Chuckling softly, he unwrapped the blob, only to see a variety of things: a box, a tennis ball, a plant, and a picture frame decorated by tennis rackets and tennis balls.

"Rika-chan…?" He picked up the plant confusedly and turned to her before blinking as he saw a black blur before soft lips clumsily pressed against his in a chaste kiss.

Pulling away, she flushed darkly before excusing herself, "Uhh, sorry about that Yukimura-ku—mmph!"

She struggled slightly before relaxing and kissing back, eyes fluttered and half-closed. Pulling away, the older male merely muttered, "Call me Seiichi," before bringing her back in for another kiss.

|Back to Seigaku's captain|

Pulling away, Riko blinked once in confusion before looking up. A look of realization dawned on her face as she saw the plant above her doorstep. "Mistletoe…"

Clearing his throat, Tezuka murmured, "It _is_ tradition."

"Tezuka-kun," Riko stared at him innocently, "Does that mean we have to kiss more the longer we stand under it?"

He stared at her for awhile in complete silence, before his lips quirked upwards in the smallest motion, shocking her, "Hm, perhaps we should start a new tradition."

There was the smallest peck of the lips, and he chuckled as the girl flamed bright red. Cute.

Taking a small box from his pocket, he opened it and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Happy birthday… And Merry Christmas."

The question in his eyes was answered in hers.

And the two twins would've never guessed that this would be the best birthday and Christmas ever.

* * *

**A/N: **…I actually quite liked how this went, despite the fact that it was plotless and had, like no speech. ._.

Yes I do know that the Echizens' birthday is Christmas Eve.

Yes I do know that I focused on Riko/Tezuka more than Rika/Yukimura. I'm sorry, okay! D:

Yes I do know that this is absolute random fluff, crack, romance stuff. Why do you ask?

Review! :D Or well, you don't have to, but just let me know what you guys think, hm? Oh, and btw, a silly request: Can you guys name the people in order by their quotes? (back to the parenthesis)


End file.
